


Jordan's Ford GT

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: She drives like a beauty, purrs all around him so that he feels the vibration through his being. She's smooth on the road, responsive to his every touch and he's in absolute control.





	Jordan's Ford GT

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 12th day of mmom 2018.

She drives like a beauty, purrs all around him so that he feels the vibration through his being. She's smooth on the road, responsive to his every touch and he's in _absolute_ control.

 

A smooth and sleek beast moving _for_ him, at his will.

 

Jordan has goosebumps all over, his body is tingling, especially around his middle, both back and front, and he's clenching both voluntary – his hands feel good squeezing around the wheel, the material unrelenting under his fingers – and involuntary – the thrill rushes to his crotch and he can't stop the reaction which just heightens his enjoyment.

 

His body is amped up and the stage to which he is turned on has reached the point where Jordan quite wants to do something about it.

 

 _Be safe_. X33n's earlier words ring true in his mind as a reminder that he's in his Ford GT.

 

If he was in his every-day car, then yeah, _sure_ : he'd find an easy road, lift some pressure off of the gas pedal, unbutton his trousers and get himself out of his boxers.

 

But this glorious machine which is hugging him into exquisite comfort is _new_.

 

Which means that despite the control he has right now, he doesn't have the experience to keep enough focus to both safely drive his car and also get lost in enough pleasure that he can orgasm.

 

It's still early days and therefore, too unsafe.

 

His house is far away enough that he doesn't want to wait, so there's only one thing to do: pull over.

 

He can still leave his car running so that it easily rumbles under him and send spikes of lust up and down his body. It won't be the same kinda rush as it'd be if he was actually driving, but for the moment, tugging himself while in a fixed location will have to be enough sensation to bring him to completion.


End file.
